


My drunk sparkle pony

by nosypert



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Glitter, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, sparkle pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosypert/pseuds/nosypert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson muddles his and his co-worker Keith's briefcases. Keith is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My drunk sparkle pony

Anderson was just coming back from one of his performances on stage when he bumped into Keith, a newcomer of the fatter variety, who wasn't there to strip but to dance for the entertainment in the club. They stared daggers at each other. Keith went on stage and Anderson closed the door behind him.

He went to the make-up chair to get rid of all the gunk on his face. The special make-up he put on, all the glitter that annoyingly got everywhere. He could never get rid of it completely but it helped his performance in the dark, with the lights flickering and occasionally shining on him directly and in different colours. He got himself the nickname "sparkle pony" as a stripper. He liked to think of himself as one of the ponies from my little pony. Though the Spanish guests' "brillito" he liked even better.  
Anderson sat down and cleaned all the make-up away. Then he carefully undid all of his cheap jewellery and few clothes, though according to Keith they were mostly strings that went in unmentionable places. Nevertheless, Anderson thought of them as his professional stage clothes. He packed all things into his briefcase and put it under the make-up table. Then he went to take a thorough shower. Still, the glitter remained in some places but he felt much better. The heat in the club always made him sweat too much but fortunately it showed up under the light in blue colour, looking like special dotted make-up. He put on his street clothes. Grey shorts, black jeans, a grey t-shirt, grey socks, black trainers and a Yankees base cap and he was good to go.

In the dim light he accidentally reached for Keith's briefcase. They all had identical briefcases that the club had provided for them. They put all their stuff in them to bring them inconspicuously to the club.  
It was still dark outside since his shift ended at 2 am. He got a text message from Kathy send hours ago. "Going out to the Blueberry Club. Come over when you're done. xo Kathy" He got on the subway and went to the club. It was only 3 stations away.

Keith had finished his first round of dance performances in between the strippers. He had several costumes from Elvis to a cowboy with, naturally, arseless chaps. He needed some help with the Elvis one, Some little hook in the back didn't want to open. Eric, another stripper helped him take it off. He plunged down exhausted into his make-up chair and stared at the sorry picture looking back at him. Keith sighed. He folded the clothes he wouldn't need anymore tonight and grabbed the briefcase under the table. But when he opened it he didn't see his other costumes but Andersons. Horrified he opened all the other briefcases to much protest from the others but his case wasn't there.

"Fucking Anderson." he mumbled, seething. It was probably an accident. After all the briefcases all looked alike but on the other hand that little nitwit was capable of sabotaging him. He informed the manager who tried to call Anderson but after the third time he just send him a message and told Keith to improvise or just use his other costumes again for the second round.  
Improvise. Pah. Keith had every move planned, every outfit change timed to perfection. Of course he was able to improvise but he hated going unscripted. He grumbled on while taking a quick shower.

Finally Kathy led him sit down. She had pushed him towards several guys to get him to dance with them but all he wanted was to get lost in the music.  
He took out his phone to check his messages. He constantly did that when he went out. He immediately saw the calls and the message. "Gotta go." he shouted into one of the clubs staff's ear. He told him to tell Kathy he was sorry. She had left for the toilet.

Only outside in the cooler air did his drunkenness hit him. He staggered to the subway and made it safely back to the club in one piece. He had clung to one of the poles to not fall or fall asleep during the short ride.

Keith was on stage improvising in a combination of costume and stuff he borrowed from others or found lying around from previous employees when Anderson stumbled in backstage. He quickly went to the table and sat down to exchange the briefcases but once he sat down everything spun around him and he had to put his head in his hands for a bit. The others gave him an aspirin and water and a pillow to rest his head for a while.

He had almost fallen asleep and started to snore when Keith came back, "Finally, Cooper." Keith roared. Anderson could feel his voice and immediate sat up. Annoyed he glared at him. "Not even man enough to say sorry." "Wasn assident" Anderson retorted more or less sharply. His tongue was getting too heavy.  
"You're drunk. Of course. I should've guessed." "Ws not drunk ’t’ time." Anderson shouted. Keith moved to get his briefcase and tried to push Anderson in his chair aside but Anderson stubbornly clung to the table and almost tipped over when Keith pushed the chair onto two legs to get to his stuff.  
Keith pulled his case onto the table and opened it but Anderson now tried to pull it away from Keith. Surprisingly strong Keith pulled too hard and his stuff fell out of the briefcase and onto the floor. Anderson let out a strange tinny laugh. Keith got angrier. "Fuck off, Cooper. And take your sparkle shit with you." He got on the floor and started collecting all his stuff. Anderson jumped on him. "What the fuck? Get off me!" Anderson pulled on his moustache and goatee "’m go'na rip that m'stache off" Keith rolled over while trying to get Cooper's arms away but even though he had short nails he scratched his chest and shoulders. "Ow, fuck, you beast." He freed himself and got on his knees and looked at Anderson. "Take your cheap whore ass and leave." Anderson tackled him again angrily and grabbed some make up containers from his hands, opened them and started to paste and paint all over Keith's face, clothes, everything. Keith managed to throw him off his back and robbed to Anderson's briefcase, opened it and took out all the glitter and make up he could get his fingers on before Anderson had wobbled over "No!...Mine! Hands...off!...basta' Keith tackled him and sat on him and smeared his face and body with the make-up and got some silver glitter on Anderson and him. Anderson punched and the pushed him half off and tried to get away but Keith pulled him back by his shorts, pulling them just down over his arse and sat on his legs. He put some oily stuff all over him and emptied one multi-colour glitter container over him. "Ha ha ha, now you're sparkly up your ass you stupid sparkly pony," Anderson, in a newly found visceral anger threw Keith off, grabbed him by his Elvis lapels and shoved him half out the stageward door. They punched, kicked and stumbled their way onto the stage and Keith dragged Anderson by his shirt seems that started to rip but Anderson yanked his feet from under him and pulled at his clothes. He ripped a hole in the back of the jacket "Heeee Ghetto Elvis!" he howled triumphantly. Keith turned around and yanked so hard Anderson made a role forward and in that glorious moment, his still bare ass was hit by the light just right and it looked like he had a rainbow tail.  
The customers were howling and clapping and egging them on with catcalls and whistles.  
The staff tried to get them apart but they kicked and wrestled and got free and attacked each other again. "Fat bitch" "Shoestring hoe" "You dns like' whale onna beach" "Better than hump my way over the stage like you" "They pay me double than you if a sat still" "They'd pay you triple, if you let them fuck you on stage, pea brain." Anderson struggled free of the others and took a wig he found around his feet, crawled over to Keith and put it his head." The others dragged him away while he yelled "dns fat ballerina, whe's you pink tutu" He giggled his high-pitched weird giggle and couldn't stop. The room laughed with him. Except Keith, who was pissed. But even he couldn't prevent a short smile to flicker over his face.

Anderson was driven home by one of the waiters, glitter and all. Keith was sent home for the night after a thorough shower.


End file.
